Not My Life To Take
by Waking to Reality
Summary: i don't know how to summarise it, so just read and enjoy it. if you think of how to sumarise it, tell me. it's based loosely on the series.
1. attempt at escape

My life was never really mine. I guess that everyone has a path that they need to follow. Kings must rule and govern, solders must fight and doctors must help. One thing is certain, all must die; King and servant alike. Some last longer some not. Imagine being 16, finished your exams and have your whole life spread out in front of you. But at 16 my life here was over, at least as a mere mortal. But I think I ought to start at the beginning.

When I was 13 my world changed in many ways. I was just a step away, just a breath away from committing the ultimate crime. Suicide. The knife was in my hands, the door bolted. But that damned voice in my head was shouting, knife across the throat, or an artery and it would be over. _This won't help. What makes you think that what comes next is better?_ I tried to ignore it, but what if it was right? What if _the next step_ was worse? I pushed those thoughts away from me. I couldn't listen. I raised the knife to my throat. On three, I told myself_ we need a miracle to get out of the mess you've got us into._

One….Two….THREE!

I waited for the pain, for the darkness or the light. Nothing. I opened my eyes, light flooding my vision. A hand had clasped the knife and was stopping the steel from finding its mark. Enraged, I tried to fight the hidden strength of the hand. Forced to the ground, the hand wouldn't give in. looking up, hoping to catch a glimpse of my saver, I saw the key in the lock and the door still bolted. I gave up the fight. If the hand could keep the same strength up for over 5 minutes I had no chance. I let go. The knife went flying towards the hand. Serves them right._**WHAT!**__ You started this; if you hadn't wanted to die then they wouldn't be facing the chance. _I started over towards the person, a man his early twenties. My hand reached out before I could stop myself. The blade was partially embedded in his chest, blood was flowing from the wound and pooling on the tiled floor. I tried to pull _it_ from his chest, but it wouldn't budge. Why did he try to save me? With shaking hands I pressed my fingers against his neck. Please have a pulse. Please don't be dead. I hoped silently. Nothing. I rested my head against his chest, no beat, nor rise. He was gone.

"Oh, god" I whispered, he'd died trying to save me. _Trying?! I think he succeeded, don't you. Your still breathing, talking, thinking. We, maybe not thinking you didn't do that in the first place._

I stared at the corpse, "that…" I started before being choked by a fresh wave of tears "should...be...me"

"Too right it should" I turned wiping my tears, startled by the voice. Where are these people coming from? I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to argue with a statement, when I knew it was true and any protest would be hollow and meaningless, I'd killed in cold blood and it should be me there. "I can change that. I could bring him back and take you." My heart leapt at the idea. "but, I won't. your life is meant to continue, not end now."

"but it should be me! just kill me! I don't have anything left here!" I screamed back. He'd offered me a way out, let me believe it could be, and just snatched it away from me. The man's face eased and a kindness seeped into his eyes, he lowered himself to my height

"kid, death isn't what it's cracked out to be." I didn't care, I wanted out._ Met me tomorrow and tell me then._ I jumped in shock, with my eyes growing wider and anger rising, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I DON'T WANT TO! I WON'T BE!"

A look of upset passed over his face, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. I looked at the floor unable to maintain eye contact with the stranger. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh…the pool of blood was spreading over the once white tiles, I winced at the thought of cleaning it up. "Who are you?" it occurred to me I hadn't a clue as to what its name was, not that I cared, much.

"Forgive me for being so rude, I'm henry." He acted like that explained everything. What does his name have to do with bringing back the dead, or knowing what death is like? I gave him a puzzled look. "What does that have to do with anything, _henry_?" a look of shock flashed before my eyes, you have to give it to whoever he thinks he is, he has great facial expressions. "Oh, right you don't know do you?" ok, now I'm confused. Should I know him? "Henry's my new name, my modern name. What do you know about Greek gods?" I grinned "Loads, I've learned about them in class. Zeus is a git, he keeps cheating on Hera, I feel sorry for her. I also feel sorry for you hades. Persephone left you for a dead human. Yeah, it was kind of easy to guess. You mentioned new and modern with your name, you mentioned Greek gods, you were talking about life and death like you knew _**everything**_ about it, saying you could bringing someone back from the dead, and also Henry is similar to Hades" finally, a proper smile!

"Ok, now that you know who I am, do you agree to meet me tomorrow?" I thought about it, but agreed. I couldn't exactly say no, he could find where I was and didn't need to open doors, I would kinda be stuffed whichever way I looked at it. "I'll be in the woods tomorrow morning meet me then." He started to fade from view. The blood was starting to dry, "WHAT ABOUT THE CORPES? HADES!" No sooner than I said this did the blood vanish and the body, now fully conscious, vanished.

What have I got myself into?


	2. life goes on

My mind was pounding and spinning with an overwhelming fear and resentment as to what was coming next. What am I meant to tell my parents? The corpse may be gone but I'm still drenched in that guy's blood. The key clicks in the lock. My parents aren't supposed to be back until 7. I look down at my watch, it 7:02. How long does trying to die take? I turn the shower on and allow the hot water to wash away the blood and my concern. With the blood disappearing down the plug hole I feel a sense of normality seep back into myself. Who am I kidding after what I saw, how am I ever meant to get normality back? I change and put my poker face on.

"Daring, there's still some shopping on the doorstep, can you bring it in for me, please?" I turn my lips into a curve that's trying too hard to be a smile. The classification of 'some' needs to be revised: some normally means 2 or 3, not 7. After 10 minutes of hauling the bags in, I retreat up to my room to decide what hades had meant in saying _"__meet me tomorrow"_ what difference will that make? And when am I meant to be meeting him? 3am? "DINER!" when will my mum understand that she can **text **me? At the table I could tell something was wrong. A shadow of upset and doubt clouded their usually cheerful faces, they weren't eating either.

"Mum, dad?" they looked up from their plates, painting on cheerful smiles.

"Yes darling?" my ears detected the true feelings behind the false smiles. Sadness, weariness, and one other. Disappointment? That can't be right? I stared at my plate and thought over my reply.

"Is everything ok?" I had to know. Why did they sound disappointed? Did they know what I'd tried to do to myself?

"We got a call from your headmaster. He asked if everything was ok at home." I looked up people don't tend to call at random and ask if 'everything's ok at home'. "He said that you hadn't turned up for lessons and when you are there you don't pay any attention. You're picking fights and you're failing classes. What the hell has gotten into you?" I remained silent, and prodded the meat and peas around my plate. Their eyes were hot on my face, and my appetite vanished as quickly as my interest as too why they were disappointed. The silence was driving me crazy.

"Thanks for dinner." And with that I left my untouched plate on the table.


	3. a change of plan

**sorry they've been so short, and that it took ages. I had major writing block and just didn't know what to write. so, because of the time difference my style has probably changed, sorry. **

The quiet of night was broken up by the raised voices from down stairs. I closed my door and turned my music up in an attempt to drown out the shouts. The shouts just got louder and louder. It's not really their fault.

By the end of my second cd the shouts had died down enough that sleep was now possible. I turn the cd off and changed. Within minutes I was gone.

My eyes opened in a foreign room. All blues and greens and white, the wall paper moved showing the field of trees and grass moving in the wind. I got up and wandered the room. It was bigger than mine, at least twice the size. Why was I here? And where was here? I mulled it over in my head as I walked over to the door. The gold handle felt warm beneath my hand. I pulled the door open and felt a wash of heat flow into the room. A face that hadn't left my mind came into view.

"Hades? Where am I?" the man turned to face me. Astonishment plastered across his face.

"A place no living mortal has ever been. Olympus." The confusion of my whereabouts replaced by the shock of the word 'living'

"Am I dead? I thought that I wasn't meant to die yet."

"That's the thing. You're not dead and you're a mortal. You shouldn't be here. What did you do?"

"What have I done? What did you do?" The question hung in the air for several seconds and then it dawned on us both. If neither of us had done anything, why was I here, no. **how **was I here?

"You need to leave. Now. Zeus doesn't take well to unannounced visitors." I looked at him, puzzled. "Oh. That could be a bit of a problem. Follow me. I'll take you Zeus. There's a meeting, but I'm sure a change of plan could be in order."

"I thought he didn't take to people turning up unannounced?" concern shadowing my face.

"I'm sure he'll make an exeption"


	4. sparks will fly

He took my arm and led me along the gold and cream corridors, the marble floor cold under my bare feet. We half walked half ran until we were a couple of metres away from two heavy oak wood doors also in cream and gold. Hades turned to me looked me straight in the eyes and spoke.

"You're absolutely sure you don't know how you got here? If you know tell me." His tone stern and weary. I shook my head. "When you're in the meeting you must remain silent until you are asked to speak. And whatever the council decide is final. Unjust or not." I couldn't say anything. My mind refused to communicate in words. For several seconds silence just hung between us, preventing me from finding any comfort in the situation. _You'll be fine. _The same voice from the bathroom filled the whole of my mind and drowned out the thoughts and fears I had of the room and its occupants. Hades placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me forward, into the room.

As the doors swung apart, the congregation was halted upon my entrance. The faces turned from deep discussion and thought, to bewilderment and horror. I could do nothing but stand there as their eyes scanned me and Hades. The silence and the horror felt by the council made me feel uneasy and out of place. After having been sufficiently gawked at, Hades stepped forward and addressed the congregation.

"Fellow members of the council, before you stands the first living mortal ever to walk the corridors of Olympus. As known to all this should not be possible and should be reacted to with caution. The mortal had no part in this action, yet the action has been carried out. One thing stands. One question we must answer. How?" silence remained. Nobody spoke aloud. Glances were exchanged and the occasional glance at me was incorporated into the unspoken debate. I looked around at the Olympians, and tried to put names to them. There were twelve thrones, all of a different design. The older man at the head to the congress had to be Zeus. The woman next to him, Hera. Neither looked impressed at my interruption into the meeting.

"How on earth did you come to that daft conclusion Ares?" the familiar voice of Hades ended the silence. "Of all the conclusions _you _could come up with, you settled on that?" Disapproving looks were directed to one of the younger looking men. _What conclusion? _"Not one that has any relev-"

"I think it's of great relevance. If she ca-"

"Do you not think about anything else? A spy? Seriousl-"

"Guys, what if she knows about th-"

One by one they each stopped, instead turning to stare at me. _Why have they stopped talking?_ Looks of utter shock were passed to all surrounding. Argument to silence. The whole room went still.

"We have all stopped talking young lady," started who I thought was Zeus, "because mortals cannot talk to us like that" _like what? I haven't said anything. _"Talking to us like that. Mortals cannot do that, so why can you?" confusion overwhelmed me. My voice was gone and silence filled my mind. "Hades, are you sure she doesn't know how she got here?" all the eyes fell on me. Out of place and out of my mind.

"She's a mortal. She bleeds when wounded, knows not of our kind and…"

"Yes my brother"

"She knew of me and … Persephone" Hades voice sounded agonised over her name. But, come to mention it, how did I know that? That's not what we're taught. "How could she? That stayed between our family, and for good reason."

"I don't know how I knew that. It just… I just… ummm…" I was lost for words, how was I meant to explain this to them? How was I supposed to explain this to myself? One of the men towards the back, who looked awfully like the dead body from my bathroom, stood up and spoke to the assembly.

"I think it's now clear to us that we don't know and neither does she. So why don't we work with the stuff that we do know. Sound ok to you?" everyone nodded their agreement, some more hesitant than others, but most all nodded. The only not too were Zeus and Hades. Zeus I could understand, but hades? Why didn't he like the idea? "Do you have a problem uncle? One with the idea and not with me." Hades remained silent. Zeus was the one to speak.

"I believe this to be a terrible idea. We should take the mortal back, wipe her memory and pick another one." Several nods were made from the council, but Hades tensed. Hang on 'pick another one', 'wipe her memory'? Just two of the statements that were setting of warning bells. Not to mention the fact that I just so happen to be standing INFRONT OF THEM! _Why are they talking as if I'm not here? _"And how does she do that? Did anyone else here that?"

"Yeah"

"Of course"

"Thank god that wasn't just me"

"Yes"

"I thought I was imagining that?"

"That's weird"

"So cool!"

"She's picked it up way faster than I did"

"Anyway! Hermes Back to your idea." Everyone turned back too, who must be, Hermes. He cleared his throat, and then continued.

"We need to go over the facts we already have, and from that work on filling in the gaps. Okay? What do we know?"

"She's Blonde"

"A short-y" _ok that's just plain mean._

"She can do **our** telepathy"

"Raised by mortals"

"Young"

"Quite pretty, if she had some more waves and wore a bit of makeup" _thanks- I think_

"She's in Olympus of her own accord"

"From what I've seen a fighter"

"Smart"

"Unhappy"

"Strange"

"I'm also in the same room as you!" I'd had enough of people talking as if I was invisible, and saying what they thought they knew about me. Everyone turned to look at me, disappointment plastered across most of the faces. Yet, on three faces, approval. "Right, am I in trouble, or can I go back before my parents flip out?"

Sympathy fell across Hades' eyes. "You're not in any trouble"

"Ahem…That, brother, is for me to decide."

"Okay then, brother, what is it exactly that she has done wrong?" Zeus stopped, as if searching for an accusation.

"She has disrupted a council meeting and therefore, perverted the course of justice." The jaws dropping around the room was audible, and the shock could be smelt on the air. "That, my brother, is what she had done wrong. A crime, punishable in many cultures, and one that we hold with the highest respect." The anger fell from Hades in great waves. His hand tightened on my shoulder so much that I thought he was going to break bone. My concern was mirrored by Hermes, who stepped forward, took me to the side and took me from the firing line of the two gods. "Leave us! My 'brother' and I need to have a little chat about the importance of order and Law" the gods and goddesses left the room, many not even standing from their thrones, few headed for the door. Hermes and I ran to the door, pulling the solid oak towards us, but they didn't move. Sparks were filling the room, but the door still would not move. Hermes took my hand in his and closed his eyes - I held to his hand as if it were the only thing keeping my feet on the ground. I turned my eyes to the circle of thrones, where Hades and Zeus were, but all I could see was sparks and smoke before I felt my consciousness being pulled from the room and the surroundings went dark.


End file.
